The present invention relates, in general, to devices that convey a message and more particularly relates to message carrying devices such as greeting cards. Various prior art greeting cards are known which include certain novel aspects.
However, no prior art greeting card is known which includes a means to retain a water soluble capsule which encloses a compressed message of and expandable material which expands upon dissolution of the capsule to allow the message to be understood.